Ending 44: Hitomi no Melody
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Hitomi no Melody es el ending 44 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 687 hasta el episodio 704. Sinopsis Este ending nos muestra a Ran y Conan caminando durante la noche, cada uno por su parte, de forma pensativa... (aquí se muestran algunas partes del episodio que acaba de terminar). A continuación, Conan y Ran se encuentran y comienzan a correr, uno a la par de otro y al final se detienen a mirar el amanecer. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Donghyun Miagetara haru no ame machi ni orite kita Kimi no aruku michi nurashite yuku Hyunseong Kinou sasatta toge no youna kimi no kotoba hitotsu Mada honto wa nanimo shiranai yo Youngmin Sunao ni nareba kodoku nante nai yo Hitori de wa nai kara All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo Kasanete yuku tabi ni Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Sono hitomi no shita he to Tashikame ni iku yo Yukkuri to orite iku kara Kwangmin Remember the day, we pray Chikatta futari no mirai alright alright Ain't no lie lie, kimi to itai But you're already gone doushiyou mo nai Minwoo Mada oritomanai rain Douka boku wo kimi no moto he to tsuretette Take back on the day we love Itsumadetattemo bokuha sou "kimi ga suki" that's what's up "Kimi ga suki" itsumademo itsu no hi mo sou Jeongmin Shizuka na kaze no naka kimi wo sagashi dasu yo Boku to hanarete nani wo omou no sa? Hyunseong Tsunagatta tsumori de mo kokoro wa mitsu karanai Sekai de ichiban kimi wo mite iru no ni Youngmin Wakatta tsumori de aishita tsumori de Nani mo dekinai no sa All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Te wo tsunaida nukumori Kesshite wasurenai yo Hyaku nen tatta toshite mo All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Kono ame ga kiete mo Kisetsu ga utsutte mo Sugo shita hibi wa kienai yo All Donna mirai kimi to mirai Chiisa na koto hitotsu wo Kasanete yuku tabi ni Futari wa fukaku naru hazu sa All Kimi to itai saigo made mo Sono hitomi no shita he to Tashikame ni iku yo Yukkuri to orite iku kara |-|Inglés = Donghyun When I looked up, spring rain was falling upon the town Wetting the path on which you walk Hyunseong The word you said yesterday pierced me like a thorn I still don't really know anything yet Youngmin If you're honest about yourself, you'll never feel lonely Since you won't be alone All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you Just one little thing I want it to continue and repeat every time We'll have a deeper understanding of each other All I want to go to the end with you To the bottom of your eyes I'll make sure it happens Because it's slowly coming Kwangmin Remember the day, we pray The future of two people who make an oath alright alright Ain't no lie lie I want to have you But you're already gone, it can't be helped Minwoo The rain that has not yet stopped Take me with you to the original me Take back on the day we love "I like you" even after so long, that's what's up "I like you" every day forever Jeongmin I find you on a quiet windy night Are you thinking about separating me? Hyunseong I try to find you but I can't I look for you in this world Youngmin I knew I have found the one I want to love So I can't do anything All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you The warmth when we hold hands I'll never forget Not even in one hundred years All I want to go to the end with you Even if the rain disappears Even if the seasons change The days that we spent together won't disappear All Whatever the future brings, I want to be with you Just one little thing I want it to continue and repeat every time We'll have a deeper understanding of each other All I want to go to the end with you To the bottom of your eyes I'll make sure it happens Because it's slowly coming |-|Español = Si miro hacia arriba, una lluvia de primavera ha caído sobre la ciudad Va mojando el camino que voy contigo Tu única palabra que ayer me atravesó como una púa En verdad todavía no sé nada Si eres obediente no habrá soledad porque no estás solo Cualquier futuro, un futuro contigo Voy a ir a comprobarlo debajo de tus ojos Porque voy a bajar despacio Imágenes Ending 43 BOYFRIEND 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 43 BOYFRIEND 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 43 BOYFRIEND CD.jpg|CD Ending 43 Portada edición especial.jpg|Portada edición especial Categoría:Endings